Halloween in Ninjago Special - Two-Shot
by BrightnessAndDarknessStories
Summary: Okay so, now every single festival one-shot is going to grow slowly since festival's are an annual thing. So, I give you chapter 2! (That is totally not related to the first one what so ever.)
1. Genderbented

**Hi guys Karina here! This is a one-shot Halloween special! Claudia's scaring herself in Five nights at Freddys so she won't be able to write this so enjoy! -Karina**

* * *

><p><em>It was Halloween, the ninjas and kunoichi were preparing themselves for the big night… But what they didn't know was that this night wasn't just costumes…<em>

Kai, Cole, Jay and Lloyd were preparing their costumes while the kunoichi decorated their rented house and Zane was making a Halloween feast, although he won' tell them what it was…

"This year is going to be great!" Christy said happily while hanging some pumpkin lights, not bothering to get batteries but using her power to light them up

"Why?" Nya asked, but to her surprise Christy's smile disappeared

"Because… The last time it was Halloween… Was when they took my mother and turned me into that… Thing" Christy dropped her head sadly

"Oh I'm sorry for bring that up" Nya apologized

"It's okay" Christy said

"Can we use the bat decorations now?" Hanna tapped her foot impatiently for the two 'chatterbox's' to actually do some work

"S-Sure!" They both blushed

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>****"****My costume is going to be great!" Jay bragged sewing some kind of green and silver cloth**

"Heh, mine is too!" Kai shot a look at Jay

"You both are wrong, MINE is the greatest" Cole said while gaining two looks from the fire and lightning wielder's

"Geeze guys lay it off!" Lloyd moaned while sewing his green hat

"Wait, I know! Lets do a fashion show to show off our costumes! Then we could decide whose costume is the most epic" Jay suggested

"Are you kidding me?! Fashion shows are for _girls_!" Kai yelped

"What? I think it's a _great _idea" Lloyd said sarcastically

"Yea I know" Jay proudly said oblivious that Lloyd was sarcastic

"He was sarcastic, idiot!" Cole slapped him upfront

"Ow.." Jay rubbed the back of his head

* * *

><p>Zane hummed a Halloween tune while he baked his special meal, he won't tell anyone yet but he knew it will make the drool in their mouth burst out.<p>

"Watcha' doin'?" Rosetta asked, jumping the living gears out of him

"Uh…." Zane hesitated thinking, _This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

><p>AFTER a long day of preparing for Halloween it was finally moonrise,<p>

"Guys!" Nya shouted in the speaker "Jay, Cole and Kai are going to have a _fashion show _for the most epic costume ever"

"..." Zane facepalmed, when would his brothers ever be sensible? At least Lloyd has changed…

_Later…_

"First up its Jay!" Nya exclaimed on the makeshift stage ready for their '_fashion show' _. The 'audience' AKA Zane, Lloyd and the kunoichi.

All eyes were on the stage curtains when Jay came out, he was wearing a Thor costume, EVERY single detail was placed on the magnificent costume.

"Next up is Cole!" Nya announced while Cole came out, he was covered in a hoodie with fur, fuzzy ears and a tail. A complete werewolf suit.

"Wow~" Choruses filled the room.

"Uh, Next and final is Kai!" Nya said again

Kai entered the room, his outfit was the most extraordinary, he was made out of blocks!

"A Blaze seriously?" Cole sighed, ever since they went to minecraft Kai never kept talking about the blazes.

"I vote for Jay" Zane confessed

"Jay"

"Cole"

"Kai"

"Kai"

"Jay"

"Then… Jay wins!" Nya cried in triumph while her brother gave a cry of dismay

"Anyways lets go trick or treating!" Rosetta declared, she was dressed as a goddess, Janet was a ranger, Hanna a chef, Christy a vocaloid, Lloyd link and finally Zane as jack frost from rise of the guardians. they all set off to trick or treating.

_After many houses later_

They finally arrived at the last house at their block, they certainly love Halloween because their whole house looked like a cave!

"Trick or treat!" The ninja and kunoichi chorused.

"I told you not to buy a houssse here Acidicusss" Hissed a voice from inside

"Skales!" They all jumped when he opened the door

"I told you little onesss we don't have candy" He hissed, thank god that he didn't recognize the ninja and kunoichi in their costumes, but they didn't know that. Kai's eyes burned from fire and his 'legendary' weapon materialized from his hand "Alright Skales" Kai spat "I don't know what you have up your sleeve… not that you have one but don't do any funny business okay?"

"Oh I won't but sssome one elssse might" He laughed. Suddenly Garmadon appeared and wispered to his mega weapon and everything went white.

* * *

><p>"W-What happened?" Lloyd asked but his voice sounded more feminine (I actually gagged writing that part) "The *beep*! Dad turned us into girls!" He frantically said touching his shoulders, sure enough his hair extended in waves to his waist.<p>

"B-but we're still girls right?" Christy asked to their relief (and not to the boys/girls) they were still female.

"Aww *beep* WHY US!" Kai shouted his spiky brown hair turned into messy hair with some random spiked here and there, much like Hanna's. Jay's hair touched his shoulders and was in straight copper lines. Zane's stick up hair turned into hair that was like Nya's bob cut but straight, Cole had thick jet black bangs and hair reaching to his waist like Lloyd's.

Zane frantically opened his chest to see he still was a robot, and the other boys frantically touched their chest, relieved that their sex didn't change, thankfully….

"What do we do?" Zane's silky voice was high pitched like when they were kids but still feminine

"Sensei can tell us!" Cole noted

_After they went to the bounty and explanations were exchanged…_

"Hmm…" Sensei Wu thought. "You must find the mega weapon and reverse the spell" Sensei explained

"Were on it!" The female Cole saluted. They all hitted the road and went to the last place they saw the mega weapon… Skales 'house'

* * *

><p>"I tell you Garmadon, thossse pesssky ninja are going to try to get the mega weapon to turn them back" Skales reported to Garmadon<p>

"Whatever, it was a Halloween prank anyway, they can't turn back if they want to" Garmadon waved it off

"What!?" Skales cried incredulously

"I don't care if they turn back! Do i have to repeat everything I tell you?"

"N-No sssir"

"Good"

As if on cue the door busted open and the ninjas and kunoichi stepped in "Garmadon! Turn us back!"

"Sure"

"Good- wait what?" Kai pondered "You sure?"  
>"Only in one condition, if you would hand over your legendary weapons" Garmadon smiled greedily<p>

"WHAT?!" The ninja and kunoichi exchange worried glances

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! This is actually a 'sorta' preview of season 3 and 2 (without the Halloween and sex changing part) so… HAPPY HALLOWEEN! -Karina<strong>


	2. Terraria

**TADA! A new… Halloween thing…. shot….. idk anyways~ HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (This ain't connected to the first one. Just sayin) **

**Claudia: Mhmmm…**

**Karina: Oh! We are also asking another person to help us with this specific fic! His name is SOODUCK or Edison, if you want to call him by his real name And I suggest you see his books too!... Even if they are… umm….. bad? No wait. that's too strong umm….**

**Edison: I know I suck, AND GEESH KARINA YOU BETTER BE CREDITING ME FOR THIS...Wait, you just did? Ok!**

* * *

><p>"Eeeeek!" Aurora squealed, recoiling backwards. Luna laughed loudly, holding a fake rubber spider that previously scared the sun maiden.<p>

"Y-you should've s-seen y-your face!" Luna spluttered, struggling to breath.

"I hate Halloween" Forrest mumbled, (Fook. I just realized that we haven't told you who... you know, Forrest, Aurora, Luna, Nova, Aria and Mannhattan are... Well dangit. Tell u guys at the end of this then!) pointing his sai at any threat he'd see.

"Boo." Nova smirked as she appeared next to Forrest. Screaming loudly, he pointed his sais at Nova and turned her to stone accidentally.

"Forrest. Turn her back" Aria scolded from where she was sitting.

"But she scared me!" He whinned.

"I'll do it" Mannhattan sighed and materialized his gauntlets, throwing them at the stone-ed Nova. As _normal _physics would say, Nova should've splitted in half. But this is the Spiritual Six (another hint .-.) we're talking about; Everything is possible.

"Guhhhh Thanks Mannhattan" The darkness wielder shuddered, then glared at the sheepish life wielder.

"Sorry?" Forrest meekly apologised. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"We're ready!" Lloyd's voice called from the other side. The Spiritual Six panicked. They forgot to change!  
>"Well…. Dangit. NINJAGO~" Aurora shouted, creating her not-so-famous heat tornado as the others did the same. Soon, they we're dressed in costumes.<p>

Aurora was dressed in a short sleeved black sweatshirt, with a long sleeved grey T-shirt underneath that. She also wore normal jeans and blue-ish black converse's to match. And unexpectedly, strapped around her shoulders was a pair of cardboard butterfly wings and on her head was a blonde wig.

Luna was wearing all white. She had a white mage coat complete with a hood. Underneath that, she wore simple white pants and shoes to match. To top it all off, she had a blue party mask in her hand, that had semi-clear blue paper taped in the eye holes.

Aria was wearing a black crop top and skinny pants. She also wore black ballet shoes while Mannhattan was in some kind of transformers mech.

Nova didn't participate in the costumes and for Forrest… Well….

"Out of all the things you could have chosen. It was that." Aurora deadpanned. Forrest was wearing a dog costume; believe it or not, and all of them we're trying to hold back their laughter.

"So?" Forrest crossed his newly fat arms. Aria stifled a laugh as she opened the door to see the ninjas and kunoichi dressed as well.

Like their previous (Without the SS) Halloween night, Jay was wearing his thor costume. But this time, he asked Forrest if he could borrow the life wielder's foam thor hammer and he said yes.

Again, Cole, Lloyd and the kunoichi wore their outfits from last time while Kai decided dressed as a vampire this time, with Nya was dressed as a witch. Zane though, completely covered himself in silver paint and managed to make his eyes glow blue. A true robot.

"Woah Zane. You literally took a turn towards season 4-" Once again, Nova had to cover Aurora from blurting their future out.

"How's ours?" Luna asked. The ninjas looked at the six. Luna, Aurora and Aria were fine but the rest…. Mannhattan was trying to get through the door, Nova didn't dress up at all and Forrest….

"He-he, W-what's u-u-up with F-f-forrest?" Jay chuckled, covering his mouth to hide his obvious grin.

"Ey, this took forever. Don't judge" Forrest lied, blushing under his suite.

"We could hear you from the other side. Don't lie." Lloyd deadpanned. The Spiritual Six shrugged, then grabbed the six pumpkin shaped boxes the ninjas were about to give to them and followed the rest of the group outside.

* * *

><p>"OOOH LET'S GO TO THE REALMS AND PRANK THEM!" Aurora shouted randomly once they were outside. The ninjas were going to tell her off, but when they started to think about it….<p>

"No." Came Sensei's voice from inside. The group groaned in disappointment.

"Oh well. Was a fun idea anyways" Aria sighed.

"LET'S GO!" Lloyd froze.

"Did we leave the candy on the table last night?" He fearfully whispered to Zane. Zane slowly nodded, realizing the consequences.

"We're screwed."

* * *

><p>"TRICK OR TREAT!" The Spiritual Six sang, standing in front of a house.<p>

"You know... We never got to ask. What **are **your costumes anyways?" Janet asked.

"I don't really know about the others but for me and Claudia. We're our gaming characters in terraria." Lloyd's eyes brightened.

"So you're... Nerd and Angel then?" (Don't ask) The two nodded. The others holded out their buckets for the candy except for Forrest, who was sitting near the house, sulking.

"Why aren't you getting candy?" Zane asked "Seeing that you're the youngest out of all of us. You should be attracted to it the most" He looked at Lloyd who was at the front of the group, holding out his bucket eagerly "We should know."  
>"You see that's the weird thing 'bout Max" Aurora started, spinning her bucket till the candy fell out. She looked at it sadly before continuing "Is that he hates candy" Lloyd gasped.<p>

"HATE CANDY?!" He yelled, almost blowing Forrest away. (Cause… Wind powerz) "WHY?!"  
>"THIS IS WHY I KEPT IT A SECRET FROM YOU ALL!" He yelled back. The others nodded in agreement, covering their ears. Aurora looked at her fallen candy again.<p>

"I'm bored."

* * *

><p>After a complete hour of trick or treating with the Aurora constantly saying she was bored. They all soon became bored too.<p>

"Why did sensei have to say we couldn't go to a different dimension?!" Christy wailed "This is more boring than the last one! At least in the last halloween we had, the boys turned into girls. Now **that **was interesting" The Spiritual Six snorted. This wasn't one of the stories they told them.

"What?!" Forrest suppressed a chuckle. Kai grumbled "I thought we agreed not to talk about this." Suddenly, Luna smirked.

"Hey Sensei doesn't control us. We're not technically his students. Sure we all live under the same roof. But we have different purposes." She held up her staff "He can't forbid us from traveling. Its our job!" Soon, the others catched on.

"I don't like going against Sensei's orders" Zane mumbled. Jay put a hand on the 'robot's' shoulder.

"Don't worry! He won't even know!" The Spiritual six shared their sign of agreement before taking out their weapons. And traveling towards their homeworld.

-Earth-

"WERE BACK AMIGOS!" Aurora….Err.. Karina shouted. Appearing in school. As the time was going to go back to normal, nobody went back to greet them other than a voice all too familiar.

"HEY SANDRO, KARINA, CHRISTINA, GLORIA, CLAUDIA, MAX WELCOME BACK!" Said the particularly asian looking Edison. Being humble and eager as ever, welcomed back the gang. (You can tell who wrote that -_- -K)

"Eyyyyyy Edision!" They all chorused.

"Now the terrarium is back together again!" Max grinned taking off his ridiculously stupid outfit to show that he was indeed, wearing his terraria outfit inside. "Phew it was getting hot in there."

"But first, explain where the **** were you guys?" Their eyes shifted.

"Just joking, you think dimension traveling isn't gonna get someone to write a book about it?"

"The fourth wall" Luna groaned "Now Sensei is going to know we disobeyed his orders."

"UMMM, SCRATCH THAT" Panicked the normally calm asian.

"Ya know….. Its halloween. And the terrarium is here. LET'S GO TO TERRARIA!" Max cheered, taking out his sai's. Lloyd was happy to oblige.

"I can't I've got fencing practice…" Much to the team's dismay "WHICH IS WHAT I WOULD SAY IF IT WEREN'T FOR SUCH A BIG REUNION WITH YOU GUYS " Aurora rolled her eyes, smiling as she as well, took out her staff.

"TO TERRARIA WE GO!"  
>"WAIT WE JUST WENT TO EAR-" Cole started to object, before they were all sucked into the portal once more.<p>

-In Terraria-

"AHAHAHA WELCOME BACK TURTLE I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Edison, now known as Death laughed

"ONWARD USELESS TURTLE. TO VICTORY!" Aurora added jokingly.

"SHUT UP I NAMED IT TRIPPY FOR A REASON YOU KNOW" She backed off playfully, arms raised in defence.

"Soo uhhh, order of business?" Edison questioned everyone, even the ninjas that were in the game for no reason. And of course, all eyes were at Max, the most OP person in the party.

"I'd say we battle the Moon Lord. Last time we went here we didn't have enough people. BUT NOW WE DO!" He shouted, encouragingly raising his hand into the air. Karina- or Nerd, raised her eyebrow "When did you learn to speak like that?"  
>"Learned from you!" He replied cheerfully.<p>

"QUESTION SIR" Says the now intrigued and confident Death/Edison

"What?"

"We need to gather resources so that we may supply the ninjas gear in order to survive one attack from anything!"

"Don't worry!" Max, also better known in this world as Hero grinned. "I've been mining for WEEKS now! We should have about five stacks of chlorophyte" He looked towards Nerd seriously "And no. I did not cheat." Nerd sighed. Since ninja training, it has been harder to decipher if her little brother was lying or not. Dammit ninja skills.

"I myself have done some mining! So far I have found 4 stacks chlorophyte! That should be enough, I presume"

"So we have eight stacks in total?!" Nerd shouted, surprised "Wow. I guess gamers are an understatement now."

"Correction, 9. 5+4=9 So in total we have 981 chlorophyte."(Holy crap I'm such a nerd-Edison)

"Shut up you know I'm bad at maths" She blushed, hiding behind the wings that were in fact, not cardboard anymore.

* * *

><p>"So… At least you fulfilled your dream to be the green ninja Kai" Teased Jay. Kai glared at him. They were all in chlorophyte armor. Armed with… yoyos?<p>

"That...was actually pretty funny, high-five Jay!" Complimented Death, but only got an awkward one.

"Ok. Now that we are geared up and raring to go, let's uhhh" It was that moment where Claudia, preferably Angel, got tongue-tied.

"ONWARDS TRIPPY THE TURTLE TO VICTORY I GUESS"

"Yeah let's do that."

"But first, we need to form a strategy. We need to destroy the four elemental pillars" Lloyd suggested, reading his phone.

"How did you find that out?" Nerd asked, one of her hands on her hip. "And its celestial. Not elemental."

"Whatever" Lloyd shrugged, swinging his yoyo around "How are these going to help kill this… lord?" Hero rolled his eyes and swung it at a pixie that was sneaking up on him.

"Trust me. They help." Nerd grinned.

"Yeah! And two of us have the godly ones so… We're set."

"Don't forget the vampire knives!" For once. The ninjas and kunoichi felt useless and confused, leaving their younger companions in charge.

"Well, anyways, we need to set up parties to destroy the different celestial pillars to save time"

Instructed the overly confident Hero

"The ninjas could be in the green team. Kunoichi in yellow. Terrarium in blue and the rest in red." They nodded.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! The 'rest' is only **three** people! How in the name of the FSM are we supposed to defeat… that?!" Nova ranted, pointing towards Lloyd's phone which showed the four pillars' wiki page.

"Ummm, bring potions and try not to die?" Obvious statement is obvious, Death

"Should we even go all out for the moon lord thou? I mean. It **is **halloween, so… We should probably fight the pumpkin moon instead." As usual. All eyes were on Hero.

"Umm, I'm just a kid, OK? I can't make these decisions y'know!" He defended.

"You're thirteen" Nerd deadpanned. Hero grumbled in response "It's only because of that stupid spell."

"Wait, Hero's Thirteen?" Death raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah and we're sixteen…" Angel trailed off.

"This… This is awkward, Cause frankly, I uhh, made a time machine that can alter age and stuff. BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR TALK"

"Let's just defeat the moon lord." Nerd looked up "We're in a new world anyways."

So the team went off to defeat the Skeleton Prime, The Destroyer and the Twins. Now they we're currently searching for a plant bulb.

"Why are we looking for these again?" Cole asked. He was in the front along with Rosetta; As their powers are the most useful in this type of terrain.

"Plantera, probably one of my hardest bosses so far"

"Geesh it's not that hard" Hero rolled his eyes at Death. Nerd snorted.

"IT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAVE VAMPIRE KNIVES!"

"YOU'RE QUITE FRANKLY THE MOST OVERPOWERED PERSON IN THE PARTY! WADDYA THINK?" The two mentally idiotic… Idiots yelled at him at the same time.

"Buuut, just in case all goes wrong, I got a bunch of things to assist in the fight!"

Death opened up what seemed like a bag of some kind of ball things, two in fact.

"AHHHHH, THE TWINS ARE BACK AGAIN!" Squirmed Hanna, recoiling backwards. Which sent her tumbling off the edge, much to the others amusement.

"Nah, these are just replicas, fully functional and may-or probably kill you. But they're on our side, so no need to worry!"

"When did you get the twins?" Nerd raised her eyebrow_s, _her deadly sphere floating around behind her.

"Remember the age altering machine I told you about? That also enhances my gaming skills too!"

"Yeah, right… You probably still suck" Teased Angel

"How many hours do you have on this, now? I've got 4 thousand hours"

"So you have no life whatsoever?"  
>"Sweet arceus you guys are jerks"<p>

And so the party split up, destroyed the 4 celestial towers, and finally, the moon lord spawned.

"THE FINAL BATTLE IS NEIGH. NOW, CHARGE! WE SHALL CLAIM OUR RIGHTFUL THRONE IN THIS DESOLATE LAND!"

"Death, we don't need your flipping lord-of-the-rings speech again…" Constantly annoyed by the grim reaper like ninja's Shouts and battle cries, Nerd ended up abandoning her helmet and put on earmuffs just to block out the sound.

"Ok…"

**One endless struggle of spamming potions and well, fighting bosses later…**

"All right, last push guys! Angel! Keep on using that buff magic and give us attack buffs! Cole! You and the ninjas finish off the right hand! Nerd, you target the head with Nova and Mannhattan! Death, take care of the rest and fall back to see if you guys could take down it's right hand! I'll be the one that takes the aggro off of you guys! Once the core's defences has been breached, go all out!" Hero ordered. Everyone saluted and rushed up to battle.

"Ha! This is even more fun than battling serpentine!" Kai grinned, swinging his axe at the meaty hand.

"Can't see me!" Nerd teased, jumping from eye to eye. Using her yoyo to take out multiple of them while tiny little ones circled around her. Her deadly sphere helped too.

"TRIPPY! GIVE HIM YOUR PUKING LASER BEAM ATTACK!" Satire as ever, Death pointed at the Moon Lord's face.

"Our powers work right?" Christy asked, shooting a bright beam of light at the top eye.

"Well, look at your own eyes, are they working?" Nudged Jay

The Moon Lord looked at him and took out black sunglasses, putting them on.

"DAT MOON LORD HAS SASS (Sorry i'm high…. On music. -K)" Nerd yelled, pointing her finger down. Dam her mood swings….

"Oh arceus, not this again…" Complained Death, he was just about to fire Trippy's double-barrel laser cannon, too.

"MOON LORD HAS GONE HARDCORE!" Angel facepalmed at her friends idiocy and shot her own beam of magic at the Lord.

"Oh boy... "

"OK! The core has been breached! NOW, DESTROY IT! DESTROY IT LIKE HOW YOU DESTROY POTS IN ZELDA" Hero this rate, he's basically commanding everyone now.

"YOU KNOW FOR SOMEONE YOUNGER THAN ME. YOU STILL ARE SMARTER, LIKE SERIOUSLY. WHAT THE HELL IS BREACHED?!" The character that was only put in for comic relief partly asked and partly yelled. Making most of her teammates faceplant into either the Moon Lord's skin, or the floor.

"DAMIT AURORA"

"Karina, I know you're bad at english but uhhh, wait, aren't we supposed to be fighting the moon lord right now?"

"Yes. PS, I'm bad at everything." She grinned, flicking her yoyo that turned into her double bladed bow. Pulling the string back, she mumbled happily "Besides archery." And shot the eyes.

"WHY ARE WE SHOOTING THE EYE-"

"THAT'S NOTHING TO GRIN AT YOUNG LADY! HAVE THE GREEN TEA!" Then bam, the time stopped, everyone but Edison and the Moon Lord was still able to move normally, however….

"_Holy crap, um guys? You might wanna run, it's your master. I'm out" _Somehow, Edison also mastered telepathy, huh. Weird. (Mannhattan: Not when you're the one teac- MPPPHHHHHH! Aurora: SHHH Sensei is right there! *Points to Sensei who is looking at them flatly*)

"Students…. Back home. Now." The hero's sighed and teleported back. Edison blinked, finding himself back in his room, in front of his computer.

"Well, crap, they're dead"

"EDISON! YOU DO YOUR HOMEWORK LA!"

* * *

><p>-Aurora's POV-<p>

"You are irresponsible, reckless…" Yadayadayada… More boring parent stuff that I never even listen too.

"Sometimes I even have to act like your father!" Woah woah woah, no. Just, No.

"We didn't get hurt…" Kai began. His eyes trailing towards Gloria's bleeding arm "None… heh."

"I am very disappointed in you six. You know better than to use magic on citizens-"

"Not when the citizens know how to use magic…" I heard Claudia mutter under her breath. Sensei looked at the calendar, smiling. Wednesday? What's so wrong about Wedns- Oh dear god….

"You'll be waking up at 2 am to run 10 laps around Ninjago." NO, WAIT WHAT, NO WAY, I AM GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEE.

"WHAT?!" We all screeched simultaneously.  
>"Bu-"<p>

"Butts are for sitting" Sensei whacked Kai's head. I still wonder how he says that while keeping a straight face….

* * *

><p>"Waking up in the morning sucks." Max groaned, flopping onto his bed childishly.<p>

"Now, now, language young man!"

"I sleep at 3am! FREAKING 3AM! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO GET ANY REST?!" Claudia groaned, clutching her pillow tightly. So we're having a sleepover in our game room… Don't judge.

"Sleep early?" Welp, Max got pillow faced.

"Can I just say that…. This is probably the weirdest and craziest but funnest halloween I ever had."

"KARINA!"

"Hehe, maybe I'll invite that little friend of yours if all of you work hard!" Sensei Wu went back to sipping the green tea as usual.

"_See? I told you guys they're dead" Edison broke the fourth wall... again… _

(Wait, is there cliffhangers in this? -Edison There was in the last one. -K)

* * *

><p><strong>Well it was pretty obvious but... I guess I could still s-<strong>

**Kai: dude. You guys put hints EVERYWHERE for up coming, soon-to-be AND current plots.**

**Claudia: You mean Karina.**

**Karina: Well sorry!... It's what I do.**

**Max: ….**

**Karina: Meh anyways here is the list of **_**our **_**new names:**

_**Karina - Aurora Young**_

_**Claudia - Luna Smith**_

_**Christina - Nova Walker**_

**Kai: There you go agai-**

**Karina: -SHUT UP!**

_**Gloria - Aria Soundboom**_

_**Max - Forrest Young **_

_**Alessandro - Mannhattan Black **_

**BETCHA DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!**

**Jewels: Why on earth would you want to be called a city?!**

**Alessandro: its cool plus the manhattan project was the first splitting of the atom… WAIT, DO I HAVE THE ONLY SENSIBLE NAME!?**

**Karina: No you're the only one with the most weirdest one**

**Edison: Thanks for letting me help out with this one-shot! It was really fun doing this and being able to work with a more 'experienced' group is definitely something I enjoyed cheers and happy halloween lads :D**

**Karina: Eh no prob. PS: There is no way we're experienced… Not even close. Well Claudia might be….**


End file.
